


The Legion of Lesbians

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bi Imra, Chatting & Messaging, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fingering, Humor, Innocent Imra, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Mutual Masturbation, OT6, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Whipped Cream, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Imra/Lucy/Lena/Sam/Maggie/Alex.  Yes really.OT6AU where all the guys are gone, and Imra stayed in the past.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy: Hey babe. You on? 

Imra: This is highly unusual, Miss Lane. I was working on the time ship. How does this messaging device function again? We communicate through much more advanced means at home.

Maggie: Woah...we have a time ship? 

Lucy: You press Yes. 

Alex: Yes, Brainy has to get home. 

Sam: Woah what time is it?

Lena: It's pussy juice o'clock! :D

Sam: *blush* not in front of the kids, Lena.

Lena: They've all seen it before!

Maggie: What time is he from?

Imra: My home is the Thirty First Century :)

Sam: Mind blown. Thank you for coming all the way back here to help me, Im.

Imra: Of course, Samantha. 

Sam: I'l make it up to you later....

Imra: Very scandalous. I will bring the whipped cream. 

Sam: Oh gosh....

Alex: Guys! Why are you leaving me out!

Lena: Aw is Danvers lonely? I can wear the DEO suit this time ;)

Alex: it's in the wash, Lena. You cummed all over it!

Lena: Not my fault! You should stop being so good at making me cum!

Lucy: We all fuck you good, Leen. 

Lena: I'm a very special Luthor.

Sam: Yes you are. 

Imra: What is cum?

Sam: When I went knuckle deep in your vagina, wet stuff came out.

Imra: Oh. My race call it "special juice."

Lucy: OMG! That's hilarious!

Alex: LOL

Maggie: Oh my god. Leave her alone. 

Imra: Yes, I agree. Cease. 

Alex: OK, muuuum. 

Imra: Good girl. Maybe if you continue to behave, you will get a present. 

Alex: Like on Wednesday?

Imra: Yes, Alexandra. 

Alex: Don't call me that....*pout*

Lena: You are so adorable Alex!

Lucy: *Kisses Lena* babe...

Lena: Yes?

Lucy: Nothing :D

Lena: Nothing indeed *Kisses back*

Imra: I retrieved the cream. 

Sam: All over your pussy!

Imra: You're all so vulgar. 

Maggie: You agreed to it....

Imra: Yes, because at first I fell in love with Alex, then Lena... you know the rest. 

 

Lena: Yes I showed her how girls fuck!

Maggie: You don't have to be so smug...

Lena: Yes, I do. I'm awesome. 

Maggie: Lena....

Imra: Ah yes, I believe I squirted special juice three times that night.

Maggie: Jesus. 

Imra: No,  no, Lena Luthor! You must pay attention Margaret. 

Maggie: *facepalm*

Alex: I want to lick your juice, Im. 

Sam: Me too. 

Lena: I'm only wearing my bra and panties, everyone. 

Alex: *nosebleed*

Imra: Oh my gosh Alexandra, you're bleeding from your nose!

Sam: LMAO!

Lucy: I'm actually naked right now. I would tear your bra off with my teeth, Leen. 

Imra: I am in my Saturn Girl costume. 

Alex: Not sure you are with the program then. 

Sam: I would put on my strapon and fuck you good,Lena.

Lena *bites lip*

Sam: Babe. Do you still have it at your place? 

Lena: Of course. 

Imra: I hope you clean your gun if you are using the holster for sex. 

Lena: LOL!

Alex: Im, you really need to learn these sex terms. 

Imra: I am quite able to please you five, thank you. I was on a moon in an all-woman tribe before I met ...forget it.

Maggie: Leave her alone, guys. 

Lucy: We don't say their names, Im. That was like...rule one when we began this. 

Imra: I did not. 

Lucy: I know, babe.  

Imra: I do not need reminding of the rules, Miss Lane. 

Lucy: Excuse me princess!

Imra: I am not a princess! I was a diplomatic ambassador! 

Lena: You're our princess. 

Imra: <3

Lena: :D

Sam: Guys I'm fingering myself. 

Maggie: Hold on, we'll do it at the same time. 

Imra: Special juice at the same time. 

Alex: You're never going to stop saying that, are you?

Imra: Hush, Alexandra. The adults are speaking.

Alex: What? You are just begging for a spanking, princess. 

Imra: Who has superpowers again, Alexandra? 

Maggie: Yeah that won't end well. 

Lucy: Guys....fingering! 

Maggie: We are. 

Sam: Fuck....

Lena: So good......

Imra: I can feel better if I put a digit in my anus. 

Alex: DO IT

Maggie: will you shut up? You're not even participating, Alex! You're just squeezing and licking MY boobs.

Lena: That's so hot. Guys I won't last long...

Sam: You never used to when we first got together.

Lena: They..don't really need to know that, Sammy. 

Sam: Sorry....

Lena: Make it up to me tonight by doing me in the ass. 

Sam: *nosebleed*

Imra: What is with all the bleeding? 

Maggie: I'm going to cum, babes. 

Alex: Lick it all up. Everyone, lick up your cum. 

Lena: Ok.

Sam: That was sooo good. 

Imra: Exquisite. 

Alex: Everyone, bring your toys to the next sixsome.

Maggie: You guys are such baby gays. Wait till she joins.

Imra: ....Who?

Lena: Why do we let you hang out with us again, Margaret?

Maggie: You love me. 

Lena: True...I do.

Alex: We love you too <3

Imra: We all love each other <3

Alex: Guys....fun time over. Time to get back to work. Suit up, there was an attack downtown. 

Imra: Legion of Lesbians assemble!

 

The End.

 

 

 

Psi: OK I finally accepted the request.....Guys? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imra and Lena share a moment together.

Imra got up to answer the door. 

"Hiii.' said a familiar voice. One of her five lovers, Lena. She blushed and smiled lovingly. "I bring cupcakes."

"You know those are my favorite, Lena."

'Hence why I got them!" She softly kissed her girlfriend. "Anything for you."

"Do the others know you're here?"

"We know what we need to know. Our sixsomes are..." She flushed.

"Quite," Imra laughed softly. "They're a handful."

"Especially me." Lena laughed back.

"Don't say that, my sweet girl. You're the only one of them on my intellectual level." 

Lena smirked, "Don't let Alex hear you say that."

"I love Alex dearly. We both do."

"I know, Im." Lena wrapped her arms around the alien, and pulled her in for a soft kiss. 

"I do believe you're trying to turn me on, Miss Luthor."" Imra teased. 

"Scandalous." Lena purred seductively. "Why would I go and do something like that? Could it be my beautiful girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous?"

Imra grinned and kissed her. "Its working."

With that, they led each other to the bed. It was going to be a long night.

Imra always saw herself as straight, before arriving in the past. Nothing wrong with the women in her time. However, things became increasingly complicated and she discovered she had spent too much time in the past, slowly being attracted to, and then falling for, Alex Danvers, a secret agent she fought alongside and grew to deeply care for. She could not bring herself to leave when people still needed her help. When Alex and Lena needed her. So she founded the Legion of Lesbians, and became their leader, as the most experienced warrior and hero among them, chief engineer and programmer, and the one all five most eagerly listened to

She still lookd up at the stars to Titan, her homeworld and wondered what would become of it. A star in her life that had gone out. Many remained and they would always love her. All that mattered in this world was love. 


End file.
